hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
Twilight Forest
The Twilight Forest dimension is an endless world like regular Minecraft. Nearly all of the Twilight Forest is densely forested. It has more of an enchanted, fairy tale, and mythological theme and feel than the main Minecraft world. The skies are perpetually dim, giving a darker, somewhat gloomy cast to the world below. An over story of larger trees further shades most of the world below, creating a canopy covering most of the world (so thick that you can actually walk on it in most places.) The canopy is pierced only occasionally by massive trees that rise to the ceiling of the world. The terrain is flatter, or at least less mountainous than regular Minecraft, but you will occasionally encounter hills, sometimes rising far above the canopy level. These hills are hollow too, containing caves filled with valuable ores, treasure and dangerous monsters. You may also run across many different dungeons, bosses, structures, trees, and a numerous amount of unique items throughout your travels through the Twilight Forest realm. Portal Make the portal by digging a 2x2 pool of water and surrounding it with natural items (such as flowers, plants, mushrooms, etc; not restricted to vanilla), then finally throw a diamond into it. The water will undergo a magical transformation and become a portal to the Twilight Forest. You enter the Twilight Forest simply by jumping into the portal. When you first enter the Twilight Forest, patiently wait for the dimension to generate. The Twilight Forest is very intricate and has many different types of dungeons. It is recommended that you mark the portal using the minimap or a structure because you can easily become lost in this huge dimension even with the minimap's overhead view. Treecapitator mod will work on all Twilight trees. List of Additions Biomes * Twilight Forest * Dense Twilight Forest * Swamp * Fire Swamp * Highlands * Mushroom Forest * Deep Mushroom Forest * Clearing * Lake * Dark Forest * Enchanted Forest * Snowy Forest * Glacier * Twilight Stream Trees * Sickly Twilight Oak * Canopy Tree * Twilight Mangrove * Darkwood * Robust Twilight Oak * Tree of Time * Tree of Transformation * Miner's Tree * Sorting Tree * Rainbow Oak Plants * Moss Patch * Mayapple * Fiddlehead * Mushgloom * Torchberry Plant * Root Strands Items * Moonworm * Moonworm Queen * Sickly Twilight Oak Sapling * Canopy Tree Sapling * Twilight Mangrove Sapling * Darkwood Sapling (Twilight Forest) * Robust Twilight Oak Sapling * Tree of Time Sapling * Tree of Transformation Sapling * Miner's Tree Sapling * Sorting Tree Sapling * Rainbow Oak Sapling * Armor Shards WIP * Borer Essence * Carminite * Charm of Keeping I * Charm of Keeping II * Charm of Keeping III * Charm of Life I * Charm of Life II * Crumble Horn * Blank Magic Map * Blank Maze Map * Blank Maze/Ore Map * Experiment 115 * Raven's Feather * Fiery Blood * Fiery Boots * Fiery Helm * Fiery Ingot * Fiery Legs * Fiery Pick * Fiery Plate * Fiery Sword * Hydra Chop * Hydra Trophy * Naga Trophy * Lich Trophy * Ur-ghast Trophy * Ironwood Axe * Ironwood Boots * Ironwood Helm * Ironwood Hoe * Ironwood Ingot * Ironwood Legs * Ironwood Pick * Ironwood Plate * Raw Ironwood Materials * Ironwood Shovel * Ironwood Sword * Knightmetal WIP * Naga Scale Leggings * Liveroot * Magic Map * Magic Map Focus * Maze Map * Maze Map Focus * Maze Wafer * Mazebreaker * Raw Meef * Meef Steak * Meef Stroganoff * Minotaur Axe * Naga Scale * Ore Magnet * Maze/Ore Map * Ore Meter WIP * Peacock Feather Fan * Naga Scale Tunic * Scepter of Life Draining * Scepter of Twilight * Zombie Scepter * Steeleaf Axe * Steeleaf Boots * Steeleaf Helm * Steeleaf Hoe * Steeleaf * Steeleaf Legs * Steeleaf Pick * Steeleaf Plate * Steeleaf Shovel * Steeleaf Sword * Torchberries * Tower Key * Transformation Powder * Venison Steak * Raw Venison Blocks * Naga Spawner * Lich Spawner * Hydra Spawner * Ur-ghast Spawner * Unnamed (Spawner) * Cicada * Firefly * Smoking Block * Encased Smoker * Fire Jet * Encased Fire Jet * Firefly Jar * Hedge * Darkwood Leaves * Twilight Oak Leaves * Canopy Tree Leaves * Mangrove Leaves * Rainbow Oak Leaves * Twilight Oak Wood * Canopy Tree Wood * Mangrove Wood * Darkwood Wood * Timewood Leaves * Leaves of Transformation * Miner's Leaves * Sorting Leaves * Timewood * Transwood * Minewood * Sortingwood * Timewood Clock * Heart of Transformation * Minewood Core * Sortingwood Engine * Mazestone * Mazestone Brick * Chiseled Mazestone * Decorative Mazestone Brick * Cracked Mazestone Brick * Mossy Mazestone Brick * Mazestone Mosaic * Mazestone Border * Nagastone Head * Nagastone * Twilight Forest Portal * Roots * Liveroots * Reappearing Block * Vanishing Block * Locked Vanishing Block * Unlocked Vanishing Block * Carminite Builder * Anti-builder * Ghast Trap * Carminite Reactor * False Gold * False Diamond * Towerwood Planks * Encased Towerwood * Cracked Towerwood * Mossy Towerwood * Infested Towerwood * Uncrafting Table Mobs * Wild Boar * Bighorn Sheep * Wild Deer * Redcap * Swarm Spider * Naga * Skeleton Druid * Hostile Wolf * Twilight Wraith * Hedge Spider * Hydra * Twilight Lich * Penguin * Tiny Bird * Forest Squirrel * Forest Bunny * Forest Raven * Kobold * Mosquito Swarm * Death Tome * Minotaur * Minoshroom * Fire Beetle * Slime Beetle * Pinch Beetle * Maze Slime * Redcap Sapper * Mist Wolf * King Spider * Fireflies * Carminite Ghastling * Carminite Ghastguard * Carminite Golem * Ur-ghast * Towerwood Borer * Carminite Broodling * Block and Chain Goblin WIP * Lower Goblin Knight WIP * Helmet Crab WIP Technical Blocks * Reappearing Block * Active Reappearing Block * Built Carminite Block * Active Built Carminite Block * Anti-built block * Carminite Reactor Debris Notes *When entering the twilight forest portal in SMP for the first time, it may freeze the whole server until the world is generated completely. Bugs *It has been reported that upon exiting twilight forest, player's structures are gone. It is possibly caused by chunk errors, making backup before entering twilight forest is recommended. *If NEI's block tooltip is on, most plants from this mod (and some other mod) will disappear if you look at it. Disabling the block tooltip will stop the bug from occurring again. Category:Mods Category:Dimensions